Forever and Always
by oopsiedaisy1
Summary: Is Hermione really dead? Or is Draco seeing things? He could swear he recognized the petite brunette but she had a child. Hermione never had a child. Hermione was dead. Or so he thought. Sequel to Always In Love With You.


**Disclaimer- I don't own any of this, though I wish I did.**

**A/N: Some of you may have read the pre-sequel blurb in Always In Love With You, there have been some changes. The little girl's name has changed from Ila to Isla just for the fact of pronunciation. So I hope you enjoy this sequel, it will have a much happier tone than the last. This is also my second release of this chapter since I made a complete plot error without realizing. Thank you to all my reviewers who are more observant than I. Now the newly edited version.**

**Forever and Always**

**Isla**

"Isla! Isla stop!" shouted a woman. A small child ran past the café Draco sat in catching his attention from the paper he was reading. Her blonde hair nearly white in the sun sat in a bob on her shoulders, she had a blue sundress on with white sandals. She was giggling like mad, thinking this was all a game. Her mother, he presumed, ran past just as quickly. She had brown hair lightened by the sun, dark blue denim jeans on and pink blouse. Draco watched her run transfixed by the woman that reminded him so much of another. He bowed his head again, that was over 5 years ago, time to stop remembering.

--

Hermione ran through that crowd chasing her 5-year-old daughter.

"Isla, I swear if you do not stop right now…I'll…I'll do something." Hermione shook at her head, ashamed she couldn't think of a better threat. However, she caught Isla's hand as she weaved through another bit of the crowd. The little girl giggled and squirmed.

"Isla hold still! How many times have I told you not to run away from Mummy?" Hermione said sternly. Isla smiled sweetly and gave her mum large grey puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Mummy." She said softly.

"Come on love, let's get an ice cream!" Isla laughed and Hermione pulled her up to sit on her hip. "You really are getting too big for this now." This comment only caused Isla to cling on tighter around Hermione's neck. Hermione chuckled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

Hermione and Isla strolled back to the car, which was parked conveniently near the ice-cream parlour. Isla was babbling on about something or another and Hermione nodded politely as if she was following the erratic chatter of her bubbly daughter.

"Mum?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"How come we moved to London? All our friends are France and we only know Auntie and Uncle here and I don't like it."

"We just had to darling, it's complicated." Hermione could not bear to tell Isla that she had been fired from her job and could not afford to live in France anymore. Nor could she bear to tell her that there were more people than Auntie and Uncle here in England that she knew.

"But I liked France mummy."

"Yes, I know Poppet but things change. Come on get into the car and we will go to the library." Hermione said opening the car door. Isla smiled and climbed into the back seat. The library was one of her favourite places. Like mother, like daughter.

--

Draco each day tried harder and harder to incorporate muggle things into his day to day life. He realised that muggle technology could re-shape the more traditional wizarding world. He also controlled many companies in the muggle world and it was convenient to know what a microwave was when someone talked about one. Therefore it was no surprise when his personal assistant Emily rang and his mobile vibrated in his pocket.

"Hello?" Draco answered.

"SIR?" Emily yelled.

"Emily you don't need to yell into the phone. I can hear you perfectly fine. What is the matter?"

"You need to go to St Mungos" she said quieter.

"Why?"

"It's your mother." Emily said slowly with a hint of worry in her voice.

"What happened?" Draco said as he placed a note on the table and sprinted to a nearby alley.

"I do not know. Just get there as soon as possible."

The line went dead and Draco disapparated.

The next moment, Draco was hastily walking the busy emergency department ward of St Mungos, fighting his way through colour changing babies and people without hands or feet. This place was a nightmare. He stood over the front desk creating a shadow over the petite mediwitch that sat there. The desk was covered in notes and charts, owls sat behind it on perches and files flew overhead and into cabinets. The nurse looked up quickly and smiled.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked politely.

"I'm looking for my mother. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Oh...Mr. Malfoy you'll need to go to room 2106 on the 2nd floor and talk to a Dr. Malouf. He is your mother's physician." The nurse replied looking at a chart.

"Thank you...?" Draco said waiting for her name.

"Wendy." The girl smiled. Draco flashed her one of his most charming smiles.

"Thank you Wendy." The young witch blushed and walked quickly away. Draco sprinted to the elevator.

--

Hermione watched Isla pick a book from the shelf and sit in the biggest chair she could find. The library was empty apart from them and Hermione spent her time reading the employment advertisements in the paper. Every day Hermione realised the miracle she had for the little child she had. Isla was the sweetest girl and was also the smartest Hermione knew. Isla was also the reason she was no longer haunted by her past and why she had learned to heal and forgive. Isla knew nothing of the wizarding world and Hermione refused to practice magic anymore.

Every day she was tempted to get in contact with Harry and Ron. She had read in 'The Daily Prophet' that after her 'death' both boys had been deeply sadden and dropped out of school to put all their energy to defeat Voldemort. She followed the papers till the complete ruin of Voldemort and Death Eaters, before she turned her life on magic and hence her two best friends. Isla was two when Hermione first read an article on Draco, he had branched into muggle industries and was becoming one of the youngest and richest men in both wizarding and muggle worlds combined. He was 19 at the time and Hermione realised that he looked so much older. She had cut out the article and stuck it in her journal. A picture of Draco was placed in the middle of the page and he stood in a sleek business suit, with a smirk on his face. Hermione had no idea why she had kept the article but she was compelled to even if she hadn't once looked at in 3 years. She took note in the future to be cautious about what newspapers read.

"Mummyyyyy" Isla whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Yes darling?"

"I found a book I want to take home."

"What is it about?"

"Witches and wizards" Hermione suppressed a smile and picked up her newspaper.

"Well let's get it out then."

"Did you know Mum that witch and wizards have been around for centuries and are even in modern day life?"

"Is that so?" Hermione said smiling.

"Yep, wouldn't it be cool Mum if we were witches?" Isla said jumping up and down at the counter while Hermione scanned some books through.

"That would be quite cool, love."

"And we could ride on brooms and wear funny pointy hats." Isla said running around like she was on a broom. Hermione laughed loudly.

"Yes, yes we could darling."

--

Draco sat beside his mother as she lay still on the hospital bed, she looked pale and weak. Dr. Malouf has informed him that his mother was dying and didn't have much longer to live. She could or couldn't possibly wake before she died but at least he was here. Draco had yet to process that information and was afraid that if touching his mother would make everything reality. He reached for her hand and it was still warm. Draco could hear a slow beep noise and figured it was her heart monitor. Well at least that was still working.

"Mum, I need you to wake up. I know you're dying but we need to say goodbye. Mum I can't lose you. You're all I have. Mum please." Draco leant his head on the edge of the bed and wept. He was only 22, he couldn't be alone now. A hand came up and rubbed his head and shushed him.

"You'll be fine Draco darling." A weak voice said to him.

"But you're all I have." He said sniffing.

"I know darling but I know how great a man you have become and I'm so very proud of you. I love you Draco, so very much."

"I love you too." Draco said squeezing her hand.

She didn't squeeze back.

--

"Hermione, is that you?" a voice yelled and Isla and Hermione entered her parents home. They had come to visit her aunt and uncle for the day.

"Yes Mum. Are you alright?"

"Yes fine. I think you need to come read this article."

Hermione and Isla walked into the kitchen where her aunt sat drinking a cup of tea. On the table sat biscuits, cups, a teapot and a newspaper. Isla ran to her aunt and hugged her.

"Have you grown, little one?"

"No, don't be silly." Isla said laughing.

"Would be like some apple juice?"

"Yes please." Isla replied.

"Where's Uncle Sam?" Hermione asked.

"In the shed" Hermione nodded and sat down. While she was pouring her cup of tea she reached for the paper.

'MALFOY EMPIRE SUFFERS GREAT LOSS'

Hermione gasped and pushed the article away.

"Why do you think I would want to read this article?"

"You might something interesting in there" Her aunt replied placing a glass in front of Isla.

"Mum you know I don't wish to read articles about _him_." Hermione said annoyed. Only Hermione's aunt new the real identity of Isla's father and she had never mentioned it before now.

"Just read it." Hermione reluctantly picked up the paper and began reading.

_Malfoy Inc. suffered a great loss on the Friday 25__th __to both company and family. Ms Narcissa Malfoy passed away leaving her only son, Draco Malfoy devastated. In a recent interview with Mr Malfoy he expressed a keen interest in taking a holiday to rest and recover from this terrible loss. Ms Malfoy had been a leading figure in many charity events organised by the company, she also was in control of staff and accounts. An official remembrance memorial had been arranged by the Malfoy family on Monday 28__th__ at 2pm at Saint Eve's cemetery. We would also like to mention..._

Hermione placed the newspaper down, she had read enough.

"Should I go?" Hermione asked her aunt.

"I think it might be a good idea."

"Go where mum?" Isla said reaching over for the paper.

"Just to see an old friend"

"Who mum? I thought you only knew Aunt Audrey and Uncle Sam."

"I know a few more people than poppet."

"Really, will I get to met them?"

"Maybe someday" Hermione answered and sipped her tea.

--

The cemetery was packed, people from both muggle and wizarding worlds had turned out to farewell what seemed like a much loved woman. Hermione felt out of place, she had worn heels and a black dress; she had a large hat and sunglasses on to protect her from the hot sun. Hermione stood far at the back to avoid anyone talking to her or worse recognising her. Why was she here? She had slept with both this woman's husband and son. Put her husband in jail, broke her son's heart and kept her grandchild from her. Yet Hermione felt as if she was here to say sorry, to apologize, even if it was a little overdue. Speakers had been produced so the minister could be heard even at the far back. Hermione stood off to the side, under a tree; feel as if it was not her place to sit down with the mourning.

"I would just like to welcome you all on this sad day," The minister began, "I would like to begin with a minute of silence for our dearly departed."

Hermione lowered her head and stood letting 5 years of grief wash away, for destroying this family, for ruining this woman's husband and son. She looked up at the minister and the people crowded around, a head of blonde stood at the front which captured her attention the most. He was taller and bigger in the shoulders and chest. He stood straight with his eyes closed and hands clasped in front of him. Hermione couldn't breathe. There he was, in flesh and blood before her. His face rose now and she looked at the line of his jaw, his nose, cheeks, lips and finally his eyes. Those grey piercing eyes so much like Isla's. She couldn't do this. It was a bad idea coming here. Then he looked at her, right at her. His face frowned and he squinted to see her better. Bad idea indeed. She turned quickly and left the cemetery.

--

Draco felt eyes on him; he raised his head slowly and turned to see the source. A slim lady stood under a tree, she wore a flattering black dress, heels and a large black hat. She was staring at him. Draco squinted but he couldn't see her clearly. He flicked his hand quickly and his eyes zoomed in on her. He glanced over her body and then to her face. She held large sunglasses but had removed them. His eyes roamed over her face slowly and then he recognised her.

It couldn't be. He let the zoom go and re-adjusted his vision. He looked back up but she was gone.

Hermione Granger was alive and he had to find her.


End file.
